warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bbun
Welcome to the ! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the leader of PC and PCA. Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 00:40, November 10, 2012 Yeah, Thanks! =)Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 22:15, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Um, Beebs, I have a cat named Ivyshade in SpringClan...... [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:27, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Shinefrsot can be Herbpetal's apprentice.Silverstar RowanXCody! 20:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat now. You're needed. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 15:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. That's fine :3 Could I adopt Aphroditekit and change her name to Hazelkit since she's up for adoption? ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 19:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Ask Rainface. Bbun (talk) 19:27, November 22, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Beebs..... I am disappointed in you. Meet me in chat in PMs as soon as possible. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 22:42, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Bbun. Chat. PMs. Now. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 00:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC) BBUN. GET. ON. CHAT. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 00:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I made you a sig c: You can change it if you like. [[Blazeheart|'''-BlazeX']][[Appleclaw|'Apple']][[User:Feathernose|' forever']] 13:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, since Hunting went wtih Sappho, Xaphan can go with Aster, it you want.Silverstar RowanXCody! 23:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) -cries- Anyway what is PCA? Nadia2k01 (talk) 16:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Added ouo 22:04, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Warrior Names Lilydust, Pansyclaw, and Hollypelt Hollyheart's fine. c: Lilydust in the wind 22:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Hey Beebs, I was just looking around the projects, and I realized that you're name wasn't on the PC list. I'm not trying to be snoopy, I just don't know why you aren't on there ouo Lilydust in the wind 02:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ? wuuuutt :c they're not gonna be together? :c #hashtag# 13:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pinefur Ok I'm sorry I had to laugh at "Me and Rowan wanted to kill her." You slaughterers >:o And yeah, I did adopt her but she doesn't seem to be a signifigant character so...I really wanna rp her but if you really need to kill her then that's fine. Z talk page Idea Hey I had an idea about listing death so ask me about it in PMs when you get on. 20:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat asdf chat won't work ._. Ashberry How 'bout now? '''Cinder''' [[Ashberry|''I believe in myself even if you dont]] 02:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC)} can I have the mca of SC? u know how much i want one ono But it's fine if not. I haven't heard if it was reserved or anything, so don't yell at me ono "Wey hey it's time to play" 10:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) get back on chag 18:22, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Breeza I can't believe that after I asked you politely 'NOT '''to take Breeza, you take her anyway! Did I not say that I didn't want someone that I didn't know 'at all' to take control of my '''FAVOURITE '''cat? I'm sorry, but I trusted that you would '''take the hint.' Breeza is NOT, I repeat NOT, '''a FreeClan Cat. Neither did I ever want her to be, her brother, Raven, was supposed to be the only one of the two to be a FreeClan Cat. First you try to take Shadekit, then you try to take Breeza, '''AFTER I ASKED YOU PLAINLY NOT TO '''and changed her Clan '''WITHOUT MY PERMISSION? If you are the only one willing to take her, which I would normally give my permission for, I'd rather she was deleted. I hope that my rant did not cause any offence, but that is how I feel about this matter. And you have taken away most of her description? Yours Sincerely, P.S. I have taken this as a personal insult For your information, she was never a "sue", if you had bothered to look at her page beforehand, you would have seen that she was not exactly very nice to many cats, and also that she was only ever pretty to make up for her personality. And by the way look at the last comment by me on this page and you'll see exactly what I specified to happen to Breeza. 20:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Reply to this Just reply to this message. 19:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The Charart front page Beebs, why did you compltely remove all the users of the wiki that haven't appeared in a while from PCA? You need to move them to the Elder's section, I believe. It wouldn't be fair if Rainly and Nadia had to go back all the way to apprentice-status because they hadn't appeared in a while but came back and wanted to rejoin PCA. Could you please add the users back in as Elders? It doesn't seem fair, honestly, that you did that. ~Logged-out Spoot because Log-in is being stupid for me *tries to log in* Hai, I have a question Do you know when this wiki was created? :P 02:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) (I'm new. I will get an RP charrie.) Thanks bro. XD 02:20, June 23, 2013 (UTC)